


Makeup or Makeout

by KaijuKatty



Series: My Prompt Archive [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Crush, Kisses, M/M, Make Up, One Shot, performance au, the gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuKatty/pseuds/KaijuKatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann's the only one capable of doing Newts makeup, and he's totally fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup or Makeout

Newt sat down carefully on the stool; not wanting to injure his costume.  


"Okay just, hang on a second." Hermann said, ducking behind a table to the cabinet, he ran his fingers over the boxes as he read the labels on them- looking for Newts.  


He watched Hermann grab the box and open it, swiftly taking out and organizing the contents.  


Newt had mixed feelings about this part of the day. Hermann was a great guy- super talented, smart, witty, and really freaking cute. Newt had been harbouring a crush on him since they met.  


Hermann was the only one with the skill to apply Newts elaborate stage makeup, which meant every time he had to get all fixed up, Hermann's face was a mere inch or two from his for an extended amount of time.  


It was quite distressing to be honest.  


"No problem, take your time. It's not like we're on a schedule or anything dude." He joked, swinging his feet.  


Hermann rolled his eyes at him and came over with some foundation. He dabbed it onto a sponge and started smearing it on Newts face.  


Newt shivered slightly at the touch of the cool cream, but stilled when Hermann glared at him.  


He felt the mans fingers tap his chin, and he lifted it obligingly; allowing Hermann to blend into his neck.  


Newt felt Hermann's breath puff softly on his neck as he worked, and the pads of his fingers pressed into his jaw- steadying Newts head as he worked.  


Hermann released him and leaned over the table to retrieve a brush and some powder, and Newt had to swallow hard and look away.  


"Oh will you quit that?" Hermann said, turning Newts face back to him, and assaulting him with the brush.  


"Mm?" He mumbled, not wanting to get makeup in his mouth.  


Hermann sighed and booped his nose with the brush, causing a small cloud of powder to fill the air.  


Newt sneezed, and Hermann smirked at him.  


He turned back to the table again and skimmed the various bottles and compartments. "Okay… next is… aha here we go!" He turned back to Newt with a smaller brush, and a small container of gel. "You need to stay deathly still now Newt, you done sneezing?"  


He nodded and tilted his head up again for Hermann to paint on his neck.  


The gel was disgusting while it was being applied, and it was pretty bad when it was dried too. It even smelt terrible.  


But Newt didn't focus on that, he focused on Hermann's knees pressing into his, Hermann's fingers on his jaw, Hermann's breath on his throat.  


Mostly he was focusing on not getting a raging hard on. He was so totally fucked.  


The stage director came around the corner, shouting at people like some sort of military commander.  


"You two- Geiszler, Gottlieb- fifteen minutes until dress! Speed it up!" He shouted.  


Newt rolled his eyes and saluted, but didn't say anything so Hermann wouldn't mess up.  


"Yessir!" Hermann said, not taking his eyes away from his work.  


The director nodded and stalked off to continue barking orders.  


Hermann continued attacking his neck with various gels, powders, and glitter for a few minuets before declaring that area done and moving on to Newts face to continue.  


Newt stared at his face while he worked, noting the adorable creases that formed in his brow when he concentrated.  


Fuck, he thought for the millionth time, I am so totally fucked.  


"Newton." Hermann warned. "No sighing. Do you want me to mess up?"  


Newt blinked, focusing. Hermann was frowning at him- eyeliner pencil posed dangerously over his eye.  


"No. Sorry." He squeaked.  


Hermann nodded and leaned in closer to see better while he worked on Newts eyes.  


He was so close and he smelt like chalk and dark chocolate and coffee. It was infuriating.  


Newt normally wouldn't think twice about closing the distance between them and kissing Hermann senseless on the table. But Hermann was different.  


He made Newt crazy nervous for starters. Whenever Hermann was around Newt felt like he was redder than a baboons ass, and his throat went all constricted- and basically he felt like a stupid school boy again.  


That and he didn't even know if Hermann was into boys- and if he was Newt doubted he was his type. Hermann was smart and stern and professional and didn't seem to be too much of a people person- basically the complete opposite of Newt personality wise.  


Also, if he messed up his makeup Hermann would probably beat the shit out of him.  


Hermann sighed, "Honestly Newton could you pay attention for two seconds?"  


"Hmm?"  


"I said blink, I have to see if your eyelashes are on right."  


"Oh." Newt blinked quickly, feeling the long lashes brush his cheeks.  


Hermann nodded. "Excellent. Just a few minuets more and you're perfect." He turned back to the cluttered table.  


"Excuse you, I'm already perfect." Newt quipped.  


He could practically hear Hermann's eye roll. "Riiiiiight."  


He leaned over the table, showing off his butt beautifully, Newt cleared his throat awkwardly.  


Sooooooo fucked, he thought.  


"Oh don't tell me you're coming down with something."  


He chuckled, "Nah man I'm cool- I don't get sick."  


"Good, I don't think your understudy is as prepared as we would like."  


"Nah he's cool, I'm cool- we're all cool." He mentally smacked himself for sounding so stupid.  


Hermann looked at him for a moment, brow furrowed in that cute way.  


"Okay just a bit more… here aaaaand… here." He stepped back, judging his work. Newt blushed under all the layers of makeup.  


Hermann licked the pad of his thumb and ran it along Newts eyebrows- making them stick up even further- then ran mascara over them again.  


He dusted at something along Newts jaw and made a clicking noise with his tongue.  


"Good?" Newt said when Hermann stopped touching him. Trying not to feel disappointed.  


He paused, "Almost."  


Hermann rushed forward quickly, leaning forward from his perch on the edge of the table, and pressed his lips softly to Newts in a chaste kiss.  


"Dude- what the hell?"  


Hermann backed off, blushing terribly. "I-"  


"Geiszler! Gottlieb! Starting positions! Let's go!" Their director shouted.  


"Okay we are SO talking about this later but-" He kissed Hermann back quickly, "Just in case you thought I wasn't into it. Cause I am." He hopped off his tool, winking at Hermann and jogged to his position on stage.  


Hermann nodded and followed- still blushing adorably. "To be continued then?"  


He nodded vigorously, grinning, and watched as Hermann threw on his hat and made it to his position on the stage just in time for the director to yell action.  


Holy shit, Newt thought, I am so totally fucked- but in a good way.


End file.
